Child proof closure caps are ordinarily used on containers for tablets and liquid preparations sold by prescription or over-the-counter as a precaution against children gaining access to and consuming such preparations. All too often, child proof closure caps present a significant impediment for adults in opening the containers especially adults lacking the necessary level of hand and finger strength or cognitive ability to cope with the cap design.
Closure caps in attaining child proof utility are often complicated in design and construction thereby adding undesired manufacturing costs to an overall package. Moreover, the design and construction is normally intended for use in a right-handed world thereby presenting a further significant impediment to those who are left-handed.
There is need then for a closure cap that combines child proof design, low manufacturing cost, and that is equally suited for right and left hand removal from a container.